Perspectives
by yourlastnightmare
Summary: the wraith invade the earth, the president must take action, and i get abducted by aliens
1. Chapter 1

A still untited SGA fic

_I havent written anything in 10 years, that's right, a full DECADE, so if this story sucks, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I havent written anything since I was 11. Comments and helpful criticism are welcome, but I don't do grammar, so don't even get started on that. _

_And now the typical bru ha ha about how I don't own the characters or the show blah blah blah, now isnt that kind of obvious? Oh yeah, and this story is rated M for obvious reasons of blood, gore, angst, and maybe some smexiness a bit later, we'll see. _

"Don't they know, it's the end of the world"

The car was black, and it was running the stop light, coming straight at the passenger's side, where I sat. That's the last thing I remember, before the world went black too.

******

It was the explosion, woke me up from my dead sleep. I thought it was part of a dream, a dream I was waking up from. I was lying in a hospital bed, and IV drip connected to my arm, but the saline bag was long empty. I looked around, all the equipment was off, the lights were off too, but the room was still well lit, so it must have been day time. The hospital was eerily quiet, no nurses being called over the intercom, no beeping of heart monitors, or Drs rushing down the halls. To my surprise I wasn't in any pain at all, I looked down, expecting my legs to be broken, or even amputated. I had been in the passenger's side of the car when the other car ran the stop light. I thought about how it should have slammed into my right side, breaking everything on the right side of my body, maybe even killing me. But there my legs were, I could move my toes, and I was in no pain. Other than the IV drip, there were no signs that any procedures had been done to me. Except for one thing, on my chest, under my hospital gown, was a small amount of blood, but no wound. I touched the blood, wondering where it had came from.

There was a warm draft in the room, and a smell, but not a hospital smell, more like the smell of something burning, or being burned. I turned to look out the window, only to see that where the wall had once been, was now replaced by a gaping opening to the outside world. I was horrified, not only by the lack of a wall, but by what I saw outside. The sky was covered in a thick rust coloured smog. There were smoke rising from decimated and destroyed buildings covering the skyline. I couldn't stop staring, mouth agape, at the complete destruction of the city. The river that you can see from the hospital, the ST. John's river, which had never been very clean in the first place, was also the same rusty colour that the sky was. The numerous bridges that spanned our city had fallen to pieces, broken in half and sliding into the water.

I slid out of the hospital bed, taking the thin sheet with me, and wrapping around my waist like a towel, as the hospital gown didn't cover my bum. I wondered what to do with the empty IV drip in my arm. Pressing the nurses button wasn't an option, since the electricity was off. Weren't hospitals supposed to have emergency backup generators? I decided for now, to roll the IV bag along with me, until I could find someone who could tell me if it was alright to take the needle out of my arm.

The IV stand and I walked out into the hall, and into the most horrific sight I had ever seen in my life, even more so than my destroyed home town. The hall was littered with gurneys on all sides, some even in the middle. On the gurneys lay bodies, some of them looked like they had been dead for years, as their corpses were nothing but husks. There were many like that, but there were also bodies of gunshot victims, and also those that looked like they were victims of explosions. One body I noticed in particular was a man in uniform, a police, or maybe a security guard. Then entire side of his head had been blown or shot off, exposing his brain. I couldn't tell how long he had been dead. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I walked slowly past the dead officer, trying not to look at him, I don't know why, its not like he could see me.

I wondered down the hall and up to the elevators, every corner of this floor of the hospital was covered with bodies on gurneys, some on the floor on top of makeshift beds. The worst were the human husks, the ones that looked like they had been dead for years. There was nothing I could think of in war or plague that would make a person look like that. The elevators were going to be of no use anyhow without power.

I was getting tired, and hungry. I sat down at a nurses station. I didn't see anything wrong with it, the staff seemed to have moved on quite a while ago. There was a vending machine nearby, but short of taking an axe to it, there would be no way to get to any of the food inside.

I knew my way around this hospital, I had been there before myself as a patient, and to visit sick relatives. I was confident I knew where the hospital cafeteria was, because I really really needed to eat, my hands were becoming shaky and my head starting to hurt from lack of nutrition.

At the end of the hall was the exit to the emergency stairway, and it was time to take the IV out of my arm. I yanked the tape off in one swipe, as painful as it was, it was better to get it over with fast. Then I just slid the needle out of my arm, and left the IV stand behind to descend the stairs.

I wished I had had some shoes with me, not that walking through halls of bodies with shoes on was going to be any more sanitary. This was the 6th floor, as I slowly descended the stairs I had a lot to think about, like why I wasn't injured, and what had happened to my mom, who was driving. I would have imagined she would have been injured much less or not at all, and might have been released way before me. Thoughts about war raced through my head. It looked as if either bombs had been sat off or dropped on the city. Who would do this to us? Who were we at war with now? North Korea? Iran? Russia? Those were the first 3 countries to run through my head. Could this all be the work of Al Qaeda? Did they have the power to destroy an entire city? All these thoughts ran through my head walking down the flights of stairs. There was another astounding thing I noticed, as I walked down the stairs, I wasn't even slightly out of breath, my heart wasn't pounding against my chest. Even though I had been sickly most of my life, I descended these stairs with ease. Maybe it was the adrenaline, that was the only explanation I could think of.

At the bottom of the stairs was the door to the outside world. Ready or not…


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a funny side note, Obama is not in spellcheck, but OSAMA is… lol. For all non-Americans, Barack Obama is the actual president of the US, I didn't make him up. _

"_life is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one is going to have a razor blade planted inside by some psycho factory worker" _

_*****_

_The young man stared right into the eyes of the older gentleman, who was wearing full military dress. Both were uneasy. "Tell me the truth, I want the whole story General," President Barack Obama insisted. For he was no longer just the president of the United States, but a victim of this unprecedented attack as well. His hometown of Chicago was unrecognizable wasteland. The general, who was sitting at Obama's desk, feet up on the table, "You can just call me Jack." _

"_Ok Jack, now lets start from the beginning, and none of that 'on a need to no basis' crap." _

_For the next few hours, Jack O'Neill relayed the accounts of the finding of the Stargate in Egypt, the missions of Sg1, the discovery of the Ancient outpost in Antarctica and the mission that took place afterwards to find the lost city of Atlantis. This followed by a whole new enemy, the wraith. Who for a while stayed within their own galaxy, the Pegasus. Content on feeding on the citizens of that galaxy. _

_Obama listened, his whole idea of this world, our place in it, had just been shattered. The whole idea of the United States as a place of freedom, safe from attack, and the idea of us being an isolated people, fighting amongst our own suddenly came into prospective. It was no longer about Al Qaeda, or the war on terror. This was a whole new ballgame, but President Obama liked sports, and he was ready to play. _

_Obama, "What do we do now General" _

_Jack took his feet off the desk, twiddling his thumbs and not daring to look at the commander in chief. "I think its time for you," he pointed, "to be taken off world, to the Alpha site. But for the rest of earth, I don't know." And for once in his life, Jack really didn't know what to do next. _

_Obama walked to the window of his oval office, staring out at the rusty sky. In the beginning the united states had launched their best weapons at their supposed attackers. First it was North Korea, then it was Iran. And in response, North Korea and Iran launched back. Much of the destruction done, was not done by the wraith, but by humanity itself, bent on its own destruction and blinded by its own hatred. By the time the world knew this attack was not coming from within, by the time they looked to the sky for answers, it was too late, and the damage was done. _

_The rest of the worlds weapons, aimed in unison at the hive ships that had come upon them, did little damage, and did not deter the onslaught of darts that came after. _

_Obama snapped back to the present. "I'm not leaving my country, I'm going to stand and fight with them." He wanted to hope, he always wanted to hope. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry my writing is a bit wonky, I've had quite a lot of writers block and a good half of this was written on pain killers (REALLY bad migraine.) Also thanx for all the reviews. Shout out to ANguyen504, thnx for reviewing (TWICE!!! Yay!). _

_*******_

"_shadow of death"_

_I know this city like the back of my hand. This was going to give me an edge over this no name no face enemy. If it was a turf war they wanted , then it was a turf war they were going to get._

_----_

_I half slid my body out from the car I had been hiding under. The sound of heavy boots marching, as they made another pass, declined into silence. So far I had twice evaded this unit twice, only once catching a glimpse of the heavy black combat boots they wore. Once I was sure it was safe, I slid the rest of the way out from under the car. There were several cars still parked in the hospital parking lot. I had thought about breaking into one of them, but I had no idea how to hotwire a car, so it would have been pointless. _

_Several times I had heard the sound of jets passing over head, but fearing to look I had no idea if they belonged to the enemy, or us. _

_Slowly I pulled myself up, leaning against the door of the car. I closed my eyes and sighed with exhaustion. _

_There was really nothing that could prepare you for all of this, the sight of burned and bloody half dead bodies lying on the ground. At first it had bothered me, it bothered me a lot. I stopped at every corpse and thought of their families and how they would be missed. And then I would cry for a good ten minutes. Now it was getting slightly easier to ignore them, though I'm not sure what that said about me as a person. I had not even begun to think of my own family, it would have been too hard. If I thought of them, I would probably break down and never be able to pick up the pieces. I was surprising myself at how strong I was being, not that I ever ran end of the world scenarios through my head on a regular basis, thinking of how I would survive them. But I was always the one to freak out at the smallest thing. A migraine was a brain tumor and a hurricane watch was the sign of the apocalypse. Maybe someone should have pushed me out on my ass with no food or water and an enemy on my tail and told me to "suck it up." _

_It was really hard to sense the time of day, with the sun obscured by smoke and dust. Every once in a while the sun would manage to peak through the clouds, and shine some light onto the gloomy streets. I hadn't seen the sun in a while, and the heat was starting to die down, and I knew night was about to fall. _

_I had always been scared of the dark. There were things that hid in the dark that I didn't want to know about. Even as a 21 year old grown woman I was still scared to be alone in the dark, because it seemed the darkness might consume your mind, and there were things there that no one talked about, but everyone knew they were there. It would be pointless to go back into the hospital, it would be just as dark in there once night fell. _

_As I let myself relax for a moment, a part of a verse from the Bible popped into my head. From Psalm 23 "even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."_

"_Do you really believe your god can save you?" A gravely voice echoed through the night. _

_I jumped up, my eyes darting from left to right. Before I even had time to think, I heard the sound of a weapon going off, and then all my limbs were numb. My mind went blank, and I dropped cold to the ground. Before my eyes closed, I saw several shadows before me, and then it was black. _

_-------_

_I remember pain, searing pain through my whole body like I've never felt before. The sound of sirens, and heavy metal being ripped apart. Someone grabbed me and put me on a solid surface. The next thing was…a light. Voices were chattering at top speed, something about "beyond repair". Then coldness, an absolute chill, spread through me. _

_-------_

_A loud "CLANK" woke me from my foggy dreams. My whole body was numb. Its like when your hand falls asleep, except it was my whole body. A million tiny little needles stabbing every inch of my body. It slowly subsided as I became more accustomed to my new surroundings. _

_I lay on my back and took a good look at the ceiling, the walls. Everything looked like a membrane, with nerves running through it. The walls of the cell that held me in looked like massive, slimy arteries. And everything had a faint, pulsing, red glow to it. It looked like someone had taken slices of somebody's insides and use them for interior decorating. And the smell, don't even get me started on the smell, if you thought living next to a water treatment plant was bad, then you just needed a whiff of this. _

_My body was starting to feel normal again, the numbness subsiding in my limbs and the fog lifting from my brain. Suddenly all my memories from being shot put themselves together. I feverishly felt around my whole body looking for bullet holes, or any signs of injury. Whatever kind of weapon I had been shot by, was by no means using projectile fire. _

"_Projectile fire", I laughed to myself. Way too many episodes of Law and Order, I thought. _

_There wasn't much time for thought, as the unmistakable sound of those marching combat boots came into ear shot. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I have a billion excuses, I was in new england, blah blah, writers block, heres a new chapter 4. _

_This chapter continues from where chapter 2 left off. I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, Jack, the President, or his family, but I do own the dog I made up for him. I'm not sure if I got Obama's kids name right, but I'm too lazy to research anything __J _

"_I left my heart in San Francisco"_

_The little corgi yipped, and jumped off its young owner's bed. Making a small growling noise, it slipped past the door and into the halls unnoticed. It's little legs brought it to the edge of a flight of stairs, jumping down them one by one. The little dog sniffed the air thoughtfully, wondering in its little doggy mind what this new smell could possibly be. _

_The young girl stirred in her bed, finally noticing the empty spot next to her. "HERMAN!" The kid called out. She jumped out of bed and wondered out into the hallway. It was dark, and the surroundings were still unfamiliar. "HERMAN!!" She called the dog's name again, this time with some annoyance. The little girl bounded down the same stairs one by one. Soon enough, the girl found the dog standing at the door to her father's office, pawing frantically at the door._

"_THERE you are!" She sighed with relief, gathering the squirmy dog up in her arms. "You know we're not allowed in there," she said, still talking to the dog. Still squirming, Herman jumped defiantly from the girl's arms, and began barking insistently at the door._

_Before she could take off the door cracked open slightly. A man in air force uniform stood over the girl and her dog._

"_Mr. President, I think we have two little visitors," General Jack O'Neill announced. _

_President Barrack Obama snapped out of his own thoughts, and turned to see one of his daughters, Malia, with their new dog Herman. Instead of being mad or annoyed however, he welcomed his daughter and their pet into the oval office. Herman spun on his little doggy feet, excited to have a new person to sniff. Happily he pawed at Jack's boots, until the General gave in and pat the dog on the head. _

_The air in the roomed turned serious once more. Malia sat down on the floor, holding the dog in her arms._

"_Now Jack, tell me about this proposal of yours," the President said, turning his attention back to the matters at hand. _

"_Now as I've already mentioned, we have an excellent team from the Pegasus galaxy who have a great deal of experience dealing with what we're dealing with here." Jack, referring to the wraith attacks of course. "In fact, Colonel John Shepherd in particular has managed to procure a delicate alliance with some of these wraith and…" _

_President Obama stood straight up, a look of horror on his face. "What has been going on behind my back General O'Neill, why was I not informed of these "negotiations." It is the policy of the United States of America that we do NOT negotiate with terrorist." _

_Jack O'Neill was taken aback by the President's anger. "Now Mr. President, with all due respect, I don't thing you understand the whole of the situation at hand. We have had to make some very tough decisions, some of these decisions were made because there was no other choice." Jack moved over to an oversized LCD plastered onto the wall of the oval office. "I think you need to take a look at San Francisco bay" and with that Jack flipped a switch."_

_Malia, who had been sitting quietly for this whole time, looked in awe, at what seemed to be a large city, floating near kilometers from the Golden Gate bridge. _

"_That sir," Jack waved his hand at the image, " is the city of Atlantis."_

"_I think its time I packed my bags for San Francisco," Obama said. _

"_Can I go?" Malia asked. _

"_No"_

"_Can Herman come?"_

"_Absolutely not." _

_Malia huffed, and walked out of the oval office, dog following right after. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the stargate atlantis characters except the ones I created like Stryker and Carlos, I own them, and they belong in the recesses of my brain, lol. Cookies anyone? _

"_Prison Break" _

_I gave the dead alien laying on the ground a good kick in the gut. _

"_Are you comfortable using one of these?" The head marine with "Major Lorne" on his jacket held out a 9 mil at me. I reached out to take the gun, it being colder and heavier than I would have imagined one being. Never having held a gun in my life. "I'm fine with it sir," I lied. My biggest experience with guns came from Halo and Call of Duty. Yet there was nothing that would make me feel more comfortable than the cold steel I was holding, in case anything decided to come creeping out from one of those dark corridors. _

_I jogged down the long hallways with Major Lorne and his men (and one woman.) The walls had a life to them, it was like being inside a living thing, something that had arteries and nerve endings, instead of a ship, as I had been informed it was. I was pretty sure it wasn't the kind that floated on water either. _

_I wasn't alone either, I was followed by 5 other prisoners who had been allocated from various other cells. As far as I could tell they were all Americans, and human, I hoped. There were 3 men, 1 kid, 2 other women, and one guy I was pretty sure was wearing a prison jumpsuit. The marines were all identifiable by their jackets. There was Major Lorne, who seemed to be the lead, then there were Lieutenants Stryker and Goldberg. The woman who was with them, however, didn't have any visible ID, and wasn't wearing the same military uniform, nor did she take orders from any of the other marines, she did however carry the same weaponry. _

_Back when I had been in my cell, oh, did I mention my cellmate was a well decomposed corpse? The marines or the special forces or whoever they were came in with guns a blazing taking out the aliens who were going to do who knows what with us prisoners. There was another non military personnel with them as well, the one who opened the cell doors. Roddick, Raddick, something like that, he wasn't American either. He wasn't much taller than I and had thinning hair, really didn't look like he belonged with the rest of them. He had fiddled with some kind of control panel opening mine, and 3 other cells. The other non military personnel, I think her name was Teyla, or something like that, was keeping the one child close to her protectively. The large man in the orange jumpsuit kept bothering Lorne about guns and why he wasn't getting one like the rest of us. _

_The hallway ended in what looked like a large piece of skin stretched over veins, it was quite disgusting. It opened as we walked closer leading to a big room also filled with grotesque items. The foreign man walked over to a computer-like object and used the laptop he had been carrying around with him to examine it. He muttered to himself in another language while trying to get the object to turn on, or maybe off, it was hard to tell. _

_The nerd in me wanted to wonder over to where he was and look at this alien computer, but Lorne had us all corralled into a corner while he and his team whispered to each other. My curiosity was itching me to death and I had a zillion questions going through my mind that I wanted to ask. _

_The two women who had been in a cell beside me were talking in worried tones about their husbands and children. A sad feeling went through me as I wondered about my elderly parents and grandmother, and of course my 3 cats. Maybe things weren't as bad on the outskirts of the city as they were in the inner part. _

_I still don't understand how I could have been "forgotten" about and left in an empty hospital to die. Had no one noticed I was clearly alive? My brain was still working on piecing the puzzle of what happened between the car crash, and waking up alone in the hospital, together. _

"_They wanted me to fly their ship!" _

_My mind was snapped out of its own thoughts. _

_It was one of my prison mates, she was talking to Lt. Stryker. She was an older woman, the one who had been in the cell beside me. It looked like she was at least 50. The other female prisoner, who was younger, nodded in agreement. _

"_Yes, they insisted on us flying their ships for them." _

_Stryker eyed me. "Was this asked of you too?" _

"_No, I never even met any of these aliens until they were dead, after you killed them. I don't think I was here long enough." I said. _

"_Me neither," the fat jumpsuited man agreed with me. _

_Stryker eyed us both with suspicion. "What are your names, and where are you from?" _

"_THEY have to answer too!" the big guy pointed at the rest of the prisoners. _

_One by one we stated our names and place of origin._

"_Allison, my name is Allison, and I'm from Ft. Lauderdale," answered the older woman. _

"_Carlos," the other object of Stryker's suspicion besides myself, answered. _

"_So what are you in for Carlos, I recognize a high security prison uniform when I see it." I was surprised, a mild mannered prisoner asked. He hadn't spoken one word since we had been released. _

"_Dude what are you a lawyer?"_

"_Actually, Carlos, yes I am." The short man straightened himself up. He was bald and wore glasses that made his eyes look twice as big as they actually were. _

"_I'm being deported back to Cuba, does that make you happy?" Everyone was pretty much silent after that. _

_That Raddick guy seemed to be finished playing around with the two computer interfaces. "We're ready to go back to the jumper," He said in English. _

_I didn't like the sound of that. A "jumper". I didn't want to jump anywhere, I just wanted to go home. _

_Whether I wanted to or not, I followed the military team, Raddick and Teyla, and the rest of my fellow prisoners out of the room, and back into the labyrinth of artery like mazes. _

_As we walked, I finally mustered up the courage to ask one of the many questions running through my mind. _

"_What are they?" _


End file.
